The Doll dum da dum
by YamiOfChaos
Summary: Yugi , Yami and Tea was given a project to complete ..at Tea's house . What started out as a simple day of work ..went wrong , because of shudder the Doll..


The Doll ( dum da dum )  
  
It was friday afternoon in Domino City . Yugi Motou and his Yami who was called , uh ...Yami , walked up the driveway to their friend , Tea's house . Just yesterday , their history teacher , Ms. Kamiya gave them a project to complete which was due on Monday . They were also paired with classmates in groups of three. Yugi , Yami and Tea were in one group . It was Tea's idea that they get started as soon as possible. So , here they were at her house , about to ring the doorbell .   
  
DING DONG!   
  
Yami : Are you sure we're at the right house Yugi? It's all...pink.   
  
Yugi : looking up at the large pink house in front of them Uh...Yeah , I think so .   
  
Quickly scanning the directions Tea gave them , he mentally confirmed that they were indeed at the right house.   
  
Yami gazed up in confusion once again to make sure he wasn't dreaming .   
  
Yugi : Hey look Yami !! That must be Tea's room !! ( he pointed to the window at the far left side near the roof , which had stickers and glitter surrounding the edge , along with a huge pink banner draped across the window that said : Tea's Room )   
  
Yami : I see , ( he looked up at the various dolls lined up against the window )   
  
Yugi leaned forward and rang the doorbell again ( DING DONG! )   
  
Yami : ( still looking at the dolls ) ' Hmm..Tea must really like to collect dolls , but some of them are scary , especially that hideous one with the pink hair ..' ( he blinked in shock as the doll suddenly moved , it made a cut sign across it's neck and disappeared from view into the room )   
  
Just then the door opened and a young teenage girl with short brown hair , wearing a T-Shirt and jeans dragged them inside the house.   
  
Tea: YUGI !!!! YAMI !!!! () I'M SO GLAD YOU BOTH MADE IT !!!!!!   
  
Yugi : blushing bright red TEA !! How are you? ( )   
  
Yami : (O)(O)   
  
The three young people made their way inside Tea's house with Tea in the lead.   
  
Tea : Yami ? What's wrong? You looked as if you just saw a ghost !   
  
Yami : (OO ) N-No Tea , I'm fine.  
  
The three teens walked up the long winding stairway to the top floor of the house. There was a door all the way at the end of the hallway , which was deserted . They walked for five minutes and approached the door , Tea slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door .  
  
Just as they entered Tea's room their eyes became full of fear. The room was full of... DOLLS! BARBIE DOLLS, TEDDY BEARS, BEANIE BABIES, ANY KIND OF DOLL IMAGINABLE WAS THERE. ALL DOLLS. FARTHER THAN THE EYE COULD SEE!  
  
Tea smiled bright and perky : Now, just make yourselves comfortable. I'll go get the materials for the project.  
  
Tea ran out of the room, eager to get started. Yami and Yugi looked around the room, too scared to getcomfortable, Yugi nervously sat down a the nearest chair.  
  
Yugi: (laugh nervously) Heheh...this isn't so bad. Nope,  
  
Yami: Are you kidding me? This room is barbie doll city! My niece had a doll once.(shudder) It was horrible...It's big glassy eyes...it had choppy blonde hair. It was just plain freaky.  
  
Yugi: Oh come on. It isn't so bad. It's actually kind of heart warming to be here whistling and looking around the room   
  
Yami: .......Have you go completely insane?!  
  
Yugi: Well it is.  
  
Yami: I'm about to...(a doll fell from the ceiling into Yami's hands, the same doll with the pink hair. Then it let out a mechanical chant.) (A/N : You know, when you pull on the string or wind it up)  
  
Doll: Hello, I'm Dolly. How are you?  
  
Yami:(oO'') Ummm...I'm fine ..How are you? cough scary..  
  
Yugi: Yami... it just a recorded saying for the doll. You're not suppose to answer back.  
  
Doll: Hello, I'm Dolly. How are you?  
  
Yami: This dumb thing is repeating itself over and over again.  
  
Doll: Hello, I'm Dolly... And I'm going to get you...HAHAHAHA!   
  
Yami: (Oo)   
  
Yugi : Wow , I didn't know it could say that !   
  
Yami : Y-Yugi , I don't think it can... tossing the doll as far as he could into the realm of toys   
  
Yugi : (OO)  
  
At that moment , a voice floated upstairs , it was Tea shouting .  
  
Tea : GUYS?! I JUST RAN OUT OF GLUE , I NEED TO BUY SOME AT THE STORE !!!!! BE RIGHT BACK , OK ?!!  
  
Yami and Yugi : ( OO ) NO ! ! ! TEA , WAIT FOR -----  
  
SLAM!  
  
"...us... "   
  
The sound of the front door slamming shut echoed up the stairs .   
  
Silence.....  
  
Yami and Yugi : (OO')  
  
Yami : She left us alone...with..with... slowly turns around to face the endless gangs of Dolls etc. all over the room The...shudder...Dolls...  
  
Yugi : Uh..well..Uh...Why don't we get started...?  
  
Yami : (OO)  
  
Yugi : waving a hand in front of Yami's face Yami?  
  
Yami : (OO)  
  
Yugi : waving a piece of paper in front of Yami's face Yami??  
  
Yami : (OO)  
  
Yugi : waving a doll ( oO ) in front of Yami's face Yami ?!  
  
Yami : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silence...  
  
Dead Silence....  
  
birds chirping   
  
More Silence...  
  
Yami put a hand over his heart : RA!! Yugi ! Don't scare me like that!! We're alone now , we've got to look out for each other ..  
  
Yugi : laughing   
  
Yami runs to the door , which slams shut and locks itself trapping Yami and Yugi in Tea's room .   
  
Yami : Nnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooo........ pulling at the doorknob with both hands   
  
Yugi : Yami...I'm scared!  
  
Yami : Don't worry Yugi , we'll get out of here ! Watch out for that doll with pink hair !  
  
Yugi : gulp You mean that doll? pointing to the floor   
  
A doll appeared from behind the door . A doll with wild pink hair and a huge grin on it's face ....( dum da dum )  
  
Dolly : wink Hehehe...told ya I'll getcha !!!!!   
  
THE END (....OR IS IT..? ) 


End file.
